


【龚方】不知月  4

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【龚方】不知月  4

结果最后海底捞没去成。本来被叫去接受批评的人就多，再加上叫了家属朋友一起来的，方书剑粗略数了数大概得有四十多人，也不知道谁家海底捞坐得下。商量了一下之后还是分头行动，方书剑和龚子棋他们几个相熟的挑了一家常去的店去吃自助烤肉。

拿好了要烤的菜品和小吃之后众人围着桌子坐着，却没有人站起来要自告奋勇烤肉。方书剑左看右看，发现一群吵着要吃烤肉的人都心虚地看着他，于是无奈地撸起袖子站起身，套上桌边挂着的公共围裙跟他们开玩笑：“都指着我是吧，啊？我要是说我不会你们是不是都得饿死？”

马佳拉开序幕：“这你现在是我们内部人员了，属于随队家属，不能让你白抱我们队长，你得干活你知道不。”

“马佳你可别了了了，你寻思我不知道你跟给你跟龚子棋在宿舍说啥了？”李向哲和马佳走得近，南普大舌头还莫名带着京郊口音，“用不用我现在就跟小方说？”

“你给我消停的，我看你最近是不是欠削了？”

方书剑看着他们用筷子夹来夹去地打架，跟坐在边上喝橙汁的蔡程昱对视了一眼无奈地笑了笑，继续拿着翻动着油纸上滋滋作响的烤肉。烤肉上有水分，迸溅起的油花让方书剑条件反射地瑟缩了一下，龚子棋在他背后贴着他的腰，懒懒地问他怎么了？他摇摇说没事就是吓了一跳，转头捏着嗓子说小朋友们不要吵架啦，到了吃饭饭的时间啦！

 

等到总算把喝成一摊的人们该送到哪送到哪之后方书剑长出一口气，大字摊在龚子棋床上吐槽：“马佳看起来那么贫，怎么还不会喝酒了，他和蔡程昱是真的配，什么都配，酒量都配。”

龚子棋随意接了一句什么，带着一点并不讨人厌的酒气撑在方书剑身上亲吻他的脸，方书剑在喉咙口笑了两声，发出小动物一样的呼噜声。龚子棋发现方书剑在和他在一起之后格外喜欢笑，做什么都笑，根本不想以前那个朝着他做带有隐晦性暗示意义的舞蹈动作的小狐狸。龚子棋的吻在他脸上流连了一会儿终于贴上了龚子棋的唇，缓缓地轻轻地，怕弄坏方书剑一样舌尖温柔地向方书剑口中探。  
方书剑倒是不满足于不符合龚子棋风格的温柔攻势，细长的腿抬起蹭着龚子棋腰侧，伸出手就搂着龚子棋的后背往自己的方向拉。龚子棋喉结上下滚动了一下，自己也快要受不了故意放缓的节奏和放弱的力道，温柔的舔吻马上变成凶狠的野兽一样的撕咬，他们追逐着彼此的舌尖发出沾着色气的呼吸声，而后呼吸声又被另一个吻吞进口中。

身上的衬衫早就被剥了下来，龚子棋喘着粗气啃啮他的锁骨，趁着方书剑没回过神在脖颈明显的地方种下一个吻痕，然后又向下啃啮他精巧的锁骨，舔他敏感的乳尖。方书剑勾着龚子棋的时候胆子挺大，却被颈间的草莓弄得满脸通红，胳膊挡着眼睛小声嘟哝：“我明天还练舞，你让我怎么解释。”

“你就故意露出来给那个女的看。”龚子棋说话的气流擦过方书剑光洁的胸膛，激得方书剑胸前红豆挺立得更甚，始作俑者乐得看到这种场面，欣然叼住含在嘴里，将它夹在齿列里轻咬。方书剑被龚子棋无师自通的一系列操作弄得起了反应，手摸索上龚子棋胳膊，带着他的手摸向自己下体性器：“子棋，子棋你摸摸我。”

于是龚子棋的吻向下移动，稳过舞蹈生美妙的人鱼线又吻过他平坦而不失肌肉的小腹，最后隔着内裤轻吻他有些抬头的性器，满意地收到了方书剑倒吸一口气。把它从内裤中拿出来之后方书剑彻彻底底别过脸不去看龚子棋，却在龚子棋吻住前端的时候发出猫咪一样的呜咽。龚子棋吮吸他的分身的时候他一直压制不住自己的喘息声，他也没必要憋着，他和龚子棋相互知根知底，互相知道彼此想要的。

方书剑快要到了的时候龚子棋的口腔离开方书剑，转而用手快速地撸动了几下，方书剑就挺着腰带着哭腔射在了他的手心里。龚子棋转手就把方书剑刚射出来的精液抹在了方书剑后穴，带着薄茧的指尖在方书剑穴口打转，他搂着方书剑的腰把他往上抱了抱，指尖按压穴口的时候安慰性地亲吻着方书剑。

学舞蹈的男孩子柔韧性很好，膝盖被轻易地压到肩上，龚子棋给方书剑做着扩张，另一只手顺着肌肉走向抚摸他的腿部线条。方书剑被他摸得发痒，伸出手去够他的，却刚好被龚子棋捉住凑近了吻。龚子棋格外喜欢方书剑的纤细，他一边吻着方书剑凸起的手腕骨一边进入第三根手指，修长的手指在方书剑甬道内寻找着那个奇妙的点，压到一个凸起的时候方书剑“啊”了一声想要收回手，没收成，龚子棋贴着他一只手握得轻松的腕子低声问他：“吃饭的时候溅得疼不疼？”舔了一下他的腕侧又补了一句，“方方，你还不浅，有点难够。”

方书剑主动把自己打得更开，撩起碍眼的头发，舔湿刚刚因为开口喘气而有些干裂的唇，眯起眼睛看着龚子棋：“难够的话就别用手，赶紧用更大的操我。”

龚子棋的性器和他的体型一样健壮，前端刚刚顶进去的时候方书剑皱起了眉，全部进去的时候方书剑甚至感觉自己的小腹鼓起了一个只属于龚子棋的轮廓。虽然有些疼但是方书剑甘之如饴，这再怎么也没有被踩个青蛙趴来得要疼，更何况是他先说的骚话勾引的龚子棋。方书剑好看的眉舒展开，修长的腿主动盘到龚子棋腰间，他黏黏糊糊地凑过去亲龚子棋的耳朵：“子棋，你动一下。”

话音刚落龚子棋就顶了一下，方书剑猝不及防发出一声带着颤音的尖叫。龚子棋的下体被方书剑吞得困难，但这并不妨碍他把自己楔进方书剑的身体里再几乎全部拔出，没有花里胡哨的技巧，仅仅是打桩一样的活塞运动就能引出身下人带着哭腔的喘息。

方书剑又要到了，龚子棋恶意地握住他的铃口不让他释放，而是等到他也到了最后冲刺的阶段才开始撸动方书剑的。方书剑双手揪着枕着的被子，嘴里混乱不清地不知道在喊些什么，勉强可以听清的就是一句又一句的“子棋”，还有一句“在里面”。龚子棋欣然从命，把自己浓稠的精液尽数播在了方书剑体内，方书剑被精液刺激着内壁，恍惚间居然觉得自己要有了龚子棋的孩子。

酣战过后方书剑靠着龚子棋结实的胸肌在龚子棋身上画圈，没画几下又开始捂着嘴笑，龚子棋侧过头看了他一眼也笑了，表情莫名其妙像是一种日本犬类：“方书剑你是不是又不累了？”

“对啊我不累啊。”方书剑的眼睛里的光亮晶晶，“龚子棋你累啦？你体力这么差吗？”

龚子棋抬起手臂顺了顺头发，再次逼近龚子棋：“那咱俩就再比比谁的体力更差一点。”

 

 

第二天方书剑果然如龚子棋预想的那样，穿着一件低领甚至有点V领的T恤去上的舞蹈课。

虽然明面上学校只是说两伙人因为临时的冲突打了起来，但事实上几乎全学校的人都知道是为了那个西装跳舞的小哥哥，事关龚子棋，张箐一个外校的也辗转打听到了事情原委，看到方书剑推开门的时候几乎要马上从地面上跳起来杀了他。

方书剑换好衣服满脸无辜地走到把杆边压腿热身，故意背冲着张箐让他看到自己颈上斑驳的红痕，张箐果然沉不住气先炸了，声音高了不知道多少个八度：“方书剑你昨天干嘛去了？”

“老师找我有事了？”方书剑装出满脸的茫然，“怎么没给我打电话？”

“不是老师找你，是我问你，方书剑你给我说清楚你周六请假没来训练到底干嘛去了！”发烧过一次依然死性不改穿得清凉的女生拧着眉质问方书剑，语气让周围的人脸都皱成一团，有性格直的直接来了一句“奇了，人家去哪儿都有人管，不知道的还以为你是小方他妈呢”。

方书剑把腿放下来，懒懒地往边上一靠：“哦，你问啊，我和龚子棋他们去吃饭了，然后我在龚子棋他们宿舍住了一晚上。”

女生的声音因为愤怒和嫉妒而扭曲：“方书剑你他妈的跟龚子棋什么关系？你他妈的勾引我家龚子棋？”一口一个方书剑的大名让名字的拥有者听着难受，没等开口就被旁边的人截胡：“妹妹，人家不嫌你烦给你个微信号就成你家的了？你这也太不要脸了吧？”

方书剑侧头一看是之前在舞蹈室里议论张箐的学姐之一，平时雷厉风行性格直爽，看见讨厌的人直接怼回去：“嘴放干净点儿，别一天天嘴里妈妈的，初中生得学着尊重学长。”学姐一米七八，比张箐高了几乎半个头，“哦对了还有，方方能勾引到你家龚子棋也是本事，你这身穿出去找个电线杆一靠都没人找你，以后别再往内衣里塞比我鞋跟都高的海绵垫儿了，啊，乖。听话，听话学姐还能给你安排个小帅哥让你勾引一下。”

憋笑挺累的，张箐摔打着跑出舞蹈室之后方书剑终于能放开了笑，笑了一会儿去和学姐道谢。学姐挥挥手说没事儿，我早就看那个女的犯膈应，倒是我还真有个事儿我想问问。

方书剑说学姐你说，我要是知道肯定告诉你。

学姐神秘兮兮地凑他耳边问：“你和龚子棋是真的吗？”

方书剑莫名其妙点了点头。

学姐忽然一声尖叫给他吓了一跳，然后他就看着学姐大喊一声“龚方 is rio！”就开始疯狂蹦迪，随后舞蹈室里的姑娘们几乎都开始尖叫。

方书剑：？？？？？？？


End file.
